1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a massaging apparatus for relieving ailments and pain emanating from various areas on the human body of a user. More specifically, the present invention provides a therapeutic massaging apparatus having a pair of resilient balls selectively positioned in a flexible container which can be worn on the body of the user. Moreover, the present invention is adaptable for containing one or more of the following therapeutic objects; magnet, gemstone, and herb.
2. Description of the Related Art
A 5,000 year old Chinese tradition, known as acupressure therapy, teaches the placement of pressure on set points of the body to treat tension-related ailments, muscular discomfort, and illness prevention. The pressure is thought to release blocked energy along the body's energy channels. Over the years, many lines of massaging devices have been developed which implement this concept. One line of massaging devices which have been known to provide a satisfying massaging effect are those which apply the pressure of resilient balls upon various parts of a human body. Examples of prior art devices of that type are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,777,440 granted to Baker in 1957 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,616 granted to Panahpour in 1989.
Prior art massaging devices similar to the type shown above have had the unfortunate drawback of not being adaptable to be worn on the body of the user. This disadvantage has presented a significant limitation in the effective application of these devices when the user is frequently moving, particularly when the user is either in a restful or unaware state of mind, such as sleeping, or when the assistance of another person is necessary to administer the massage but is either unavailable or undesired. Accordingly, there is a need for a massaging device which would allow the user to enjoy the beneficial effects of an acupressure therapy massage despite physical movement in his or her position or circumstance, including while the user is sleeping.
It is also well known that the application of a magnetic flux to a human body is effective for promoting health and well being, reducing stiffness or pain in various muscles, and for improving blood circulation, although the theoretical analysis of those effects are still in question. One common theory is that magnetism critically influences iron, a key element which can be traced to substantially all parts of the human body and which critically effects blood circulation. Examples of prior art devices of that type are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,587 granted to Ishikawa in 1978 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,162,672 granted to Yazaki in 1979. Furthermore, it is well known that the application of either or the combination of gemstone, crystal and herb to a human body is effective for promoting the emotional well being. Diane Stein, Healing with Gemstones and Crystals (1996); Patricia Kaminski & Richard Katz, Flower Essence Repeutory (1994).
Until now, however, there have been no known devices which integrate the above mentioned therapeutic principals into a singular massaging apparatus. Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus which would allow a user to enjoy the benefits of a physical massage implementing acupressure concepts while simultaneously enjoying the well known therapeutic effects of magnetism, gemstone, crystal and/or herb. Although seemingly simple in design and low in cost no prior device can accomplish the clearly effective results of the instant invention.